bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mina Ashido
is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mina is a girl who has purplish skin. She has short and messy light pink hair. Her eyes have black sclera and yellow irises. She also has two yellow antennae on her forehead. Her hero costume consists of a sleeveless purple-and-teal unitard with a camouflage-like design over which she wears a sleeveless cropped jacket with blue fur-trimming. She also wears purple boots with yellow padding. Personality Mina is cheerful and most of the time seen with a smile on her face. She is easily excited as seen by how she reacted when Izuku dodged an attack from Katsuki. History Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Mina was seen getting on the bus to head for the park for their training. Upon arriving they were attacked by villains and got separated. Mina fought until All Might arrived and upon seeing him she started to cry. After that experience All Might commented that those who are in Class A will be great heroes. Sports Festival Arc Mina places 19th in the Obstacle Race, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. She teams up with Katsuki, Eijirou and Hanta. After Neito takes her team's headband, Katsuki states that they will beat them before going after Izuku. Mina and her team battle Neito's team but Neito rebukes their efforts. After Katsuki grabs two of Neito's headbands and Hanta , Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Eijirou and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Mina goes with her team to where Izuku's team and Shouto's team are. Mina and her team reach their destination, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Mina and her team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. Tsuyu congratulates Mina for qualifying for the next event, but Mina states that Katsuki added her to his team as an answer to Shouto's ice and has doubt whether she can match up with their strength. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Mina and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheer leading outfits. However, as Mina and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. When Mashirao decides to resign from the tournament event, Mina tries to help him reconsider, but doesn't work. Mina's opponent in the first round of the tournament is Yuuga Aoyama. During the recreational events, Mina is seen cheer leading. Powers and Abilities Quirk She seems to be able to spray acid from her body. Battles Trivia * Mina is student No. 2 in Class 1-A. * She ranked 9th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Her name "Ashido" is homophonous to . Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Character Stubs Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A